One More Night
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Both left heartbroken by the exchange at the airport, Haley and Andy try to get on with their lives but find that their just drawn closer to eachother. What happens when Andy makes a surprise return. Reviews appreciated


**Just a quick fic I wrote, not happy with the way Haley and Andy left it in Season 7. M For adult scenes and strong language.**

Haley's POV

"You're the first guy I've ever loved" The words broke my heart but I knew they were true. I hated walking away. It killed me. Every step hurt as though I was walking onto hot coals. I regret it. I shouldn't have. I wanted nothing more than to run back, jump into his arms and never let him go, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't hold him back from such a great opportunity. But that didn't stop the tears from falling.

Andy's POV  
I walked away. As soon as I was round the corner I broke down. I couldn't believe I just walked away from the most amazing person ever to enter my life. I realised not only did I now leave her open to other people, but I walked away. She'd never take me back again. With a heavy heart I sat on the plane. Too emotional about Haley to worry about my fear of flying.

 **1 week later**

Andy's POV  
I couldn't get the hang of it. It was all so different to what I was used to. I wasn't happy with the system and they all picked on me as I was the outsider. The pain of leaving Haley behind was too much I couldn't take anymore.

Haley's POV  
I was curled up on the couch, home alone as everyone had gone out to Manny's football game. I had made myself a huge bowl of popcorn and was currently shifting through the TV looking for a movie. I settled on a romantic comedy, which had me crying. I missed Andy so much, but he's probably found someone else by now. I paused the movie to refill the popcorn.

As I was popping the kernels, I felt some strong arms wrap around me. I jumped, I was about to scream when I recognised the scent. Pushing the popcorn off the stove and turning the emergency off, I spun round. Our lips worked in a blissful frenzy as we both attempted to convey how much we had missed the other. With ease, he picked me up and sat me on the worktop, positioning himself so he stood between my legs. I had only just seen him but his excitement was obvious. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't equally as aroused.

He carried me down to my room, the popcorn and movie long forgotten. He laid me on the bed and started kissing down my neck, pausing only to remove my top. He kissed down to the valley between my breasts, expertly unclasping and discarding the bra. He started toying with my nipples, one in his hand, and the other in his mouth. His ministrations sent wave after wave of pleasure down to the apex of my thighs.

His lips trailed even lower as he removed the last items of my clothing, leaving me completely naked for him. His eyes roamed my body for a minute, during that time I removed his top, revelling in his muscular chest. He kissed me once more before taking his lips straight to my aching core. His tongue working wonders as it made me moan, and my back arc. I was close. I made him aware. He stopped his actions. I straddled him, kissing him deep. Tasting myself on him. I started grinding my hips into his, I kissed his chest, as I removed his pants and underwear. He was huge. My hand fell to him, stroking up and down his magnificent shaft. His intake of breath was all the encouragement I needed. I replaced my hand with my mouth. He groaned at the feeling. I took him deeper, sucking harder. One hand massaging his balls. I knew he was getting close.

He pulled out of my mouth and pushed me down so I was laying on my back. Slowly he entered me. We both loved the feeling of being joined once again. With slow, long thrusts he fucked me. Our mouths joined kissing each other passionately. The pleasure grew however and the kissing grew sloppy. We ended up looking into each other's eyes.

"Faster" I whispered huskily, his eyes darkened at the lustrous tone to my voice. He pulled out and positioned me on my knees, entering my sodden core from behind. This new angle hit all the right spots. I saw stars and within a minute we were both reaching our climax.

Once we had come down from our highs, he lay in bed next to me.

"Why did you come back?" I asked

"I couldn't let you go. I thought I needed one more night with you, but it turns out I need forever" replied. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard the sounds of voices upstairs.

"We need to get dressed. Now" Was all I managed to say. We dressed at a supersonic speed, just in time as mom walked in.

"Haley dine...Andy!" she said

"Hello Mrs. D" Andy said

"What a surprise I thought you moved" mom said

"I couldn't stay away from Haley" Andy replied honestly. A huge smile broke out on moms face. I think she was glad that it just wasn't Dylan.

"Well, dinners upstairs when you guys are ready" She said. We followed her up.

We sat at the table as they served up the food.

"Dad, whys the mashed potato orange?" I asked

"It's not mashed potato its mashed carrots" He replied. It was only then that he noticed Andy. They started talking realtor talk which was dull for everyone, except the two which it looked like they were talking about puppies going by their excitement.

Anyhow, dad actually had an opening at his firm, and Andy was quick to fill that spot.

I guess it all turned out ok at the end.

Oh and Manny won the football game. Like he tripped and by tripping kicked the ball that won the game.

 **Please read and review guys :)**


End file.
